This invention is related to table top hockey games, in which each playing element is mounted on a control shaft extending through a slot in the playing surface, and more particularly, to such a game in which each playing element is supported for motion on a guide rod mounted beneath the playing surface and moved by a control rod mounted between the guide rod and the playing surface, and has a ball bearing mounted on the control shaft of the playing element to engage the sides of the slot in the playing surface.
Table top hockey is a popular game. Various game apparatus have been disclosed for playing such a game. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,507,258 which issued to Kohler discloses a typical prior art game apparatus in which twelve playing elements are mounted on a game board, each being rotatable about an axis perpendicular to the game board, and movable along a linear path of motion by opposing players. The players advance the puck by striking it to advance it toward a goal. Each playing element is actuated by a control rod mounted beneath the playing surface and connected to the playing element by a gear box so as to permit the user to rotate the playing element as he imparts horizontal motion.